Where I Belong
by IcyJade2007
Summary: Mickey leaves Wasteland and Oswald realizes where the two belong. Two-shots, but it works. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Where I Belong**

**By:TheBlueManatee**

Chapter one: Goodbye

Oswald looked at his half brother, Mickey, just standing there all happy with a paintbrush in his hand. He was fixing Clarabelle's roof by repainting it.

Oswald had no idea how you fix a white marble roof with just simply blue paint, but it was a thing of life. Like in the real world, how does gravity work? It's just a thing of nature and you have to accept it.

The blot was destroyed a couple weeks ago, but Mickey wanted to stay longer and help in any way he possibly could.

Oswald made a face and tapped his rabbit fingers against the wall. _He _should be fixing the town, not Mickey. It _was _Oswald's town, after all! Father had put _him _in charge, not Mickey!

Oswald took a deep breath. Mickey was leaving today, so he should calm down.

He thought of something his friend Horace told him one day. Oswald was playing darts.

The dart board was Mickey's face.

* * *

><p>Horace took the darts and told Oswald, "Listen. You don't have to toss darts at the poor mouse's fa-"<p>

"Yeah, I don't _have _to, but it's fun and I blow off steam from it." Oswald snapped.

Horace grinned a friendly grin and said, "Look, people like rabbits, right? They're cute, cuddly, and everything in between."

"Yeah?" Oswald put down the dart he had in his hand and listened to Horace with eager ears. He liked being praised.

And people hate mice. They call exterminators to get rid of them. So, whenever you're mad at Mickey, just picture him running from a vacuum or something."

At that, Oswald cracked up laughing. Mickey! Being chased a vacuum! How hilarious! Oswald pictured a bunny, being held and loved. Oswald kept laughing until Pete threatened to send him into next Tuesday if he didn't shut it.

* * *

><p>Oswald thinks about Mickey running around a human house, stealing cheese and what ever else mice do. A woman screams and calls an exterminator. Then Mickey was being chased by a vacuum!<p>

Oh, it was to much for the rabbit to bear. He burst out laughing in the middle of Toontown. Everyone stares at the rabbit with confused and disturbed faces. Gremlin Gus chuckles a bit, to try to make things less awkward, but only makes the situation more odd. Oswald calms down and wipes a tear from his eye.

Ortensia skips over to him, "Oh, Oswald." She sighs, "Com'on, he's leaving today. Be nice."

"How can I? That rat stole my spotlight!"

"He saved all of wasteland and brought me back to life. I know it won't be easy but..."

"Yeah, I could've done that on my own!"

"Oswald, it's time."

"Time for what? Him to go?"

"To forgive him."

Ortensia pecks his cheek and skips away to talk to Gremlin Gus.

Oswald sighs. Ortensia was right, he really has to stop hating Mickey so much. After all, he _is _Oswald's half brother.

* * *

><p>He strides over to Mickey, and says, "You know, I really hated you."<p>

"Gee, thanks Oswald." Mickey says and puts the paintbrush on his back, which miraculously stays there.

"Sorry, Mic, but I really did. But I don't anymore. Promise. Just…" Oswald pauses, fearing the answer.

"Can you-Mickey, Mic, The M-Mouse- Please… Maybe, have people." Oswald scratches the back of his neck, "Remember me?"

"Oswald," Mickey says grinning, "Of course I will! I mean, I'll try my best."

"Right… I mean, I'm not asking you to knock on everyone's door and say, 'Love Oswald' bu-"

"I get 'yah, pal." Mickey says and puts a hand on Oswald's shoulder, "I'll talk to Disney and see what they can do."

"Really? Aw gee thanks, Mickey."

"No problem, pal. You're my half brother, after all! Father would be proud."

"Of you?" Oswald sneers. Mickey _was_ conceded after all…

"Of us." Mickey says and wraps his arms around the rabbit. Oswald's stunned.

But he wraps his bunny arms around Mickey and grins. "See 'yah later, Mickey."

"See 'yah real soon, Oswald!" Mickey winks as a dark portal revealing a workshop appears in the light blue sky. Mickey salutes and leaps to the sky. He hops into a mirror and disappears as the portal closes.

Mickey was back in the real world. Where he belonged. Oswald grins as he reflects on Mickey's words. _See 'yah real soon!" _

Did he mean that, maybe, people will love Oswald so much that Wasteland will give him a heart!

Nah, he just probably ment that he'll be back soon because of some kind of mischief he'll get into.

Ortensia skips towards him whispers in his ear, "I'm proud of you, Oswald. Your father would be proud."

Oswald hugs her and looks up into the sky. "Yeah, yeah he would be."

* * *

><p><em>Copyright: Epic Mickey- Disney and Netendo<em>

_Mickey Mouse-Disney CO_

_Oswald- I don't who owns him now (And I'm to lazy to look it up), but not me._

_Everyone else- Rightful owners _


	2. Chapter two The End

**Where I Belong**

**By:TheBlueManatee**

Chapter two: What Matters Most.

"_A video game!_ My brother made a VIDEO GAME!" Oswald exclaims as Ortensia hands him the plastic container. "Yup. A video game! Can you believe it? On everything he's been through here. People will sure love you now!" Ortensia grins an ear-to-ear grin as she hugs her boyfriend. Fluffy, one of their bunny children, joins the hugs and Oswald pats her on the head.

"And… That's not all." Ortensia squeals as Gremlins appear out of no where. Twenty-eight of his 420 bunny children scamper away. The Gremlins all line up in front of Oswald's throne (Actually, it was just a swivel chair with pillows glued on it, but Oswald likes to call it a throne) and Gremlin Gus appears. He holds out something covered by a white handkerchief.

"For me!" Oswald asks and points to himself. Cuddles, Snuggles, and Wuddles giggle from behind the Throne.

"A-hem, yes. Yes, for you." Gus says and kneels on one knee. Oswald chuckles at such a formal presentation. He pulls off the handkerchief, and gasps with delight, horror, fear, and excitement all in one exhale.

In Gus's hand was a heart. A heart just the size for a rabbit.

Ortensia whispers in Oswald's ear, "People did more then remember you. They love you. And… You can have a heart and be with your younger brother." Ortensia whipes away a tear. She should be happy for Oswald, for this is all he ever wanted. Meanwhile, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles weep next to their mother.

"Wow, this… is… amazing." He says as he takes the heart. He holds it against his chest, but doesn't push it in. Eight bunnies-Kermit, Fozzie, Animal, Rolwf, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Scooter and Skeeter- hug Oswald's legs.

"You guys… I don't know what to say." Oswald says as he shoos them off.

"You should say, _Bon Voyage, _Oswald." Gremlin Gus says, "You have a heart! You can leave!"

Oswald gets up, and paces back and forth, with three bunnies, Milo, Bea, and Oscar trailing behind.

What to do, what to do.

* * *

><p>"You guys… I'm not going. Not without Gus, not without all 420 of my babies, and certainly not without Ortensia."<p>

He takes the heart and places it an empty glass container that just so conveniently had been sitting on the counter.

"I'm going to keep this right here, until maybe someone like Goofy or Donald gets sent here, so that they may have another chance."

"But… Oswald forget about me. This is all you've ever wanted…" Ortensia stares at him with disbelief.

"No, I could never forget you guys. This is where I belong. I'm the ruler of Disney Ville."

Disney Ville is what Oswald renamed Wasteland after The Blot was destroyed.

Oswald hops over to his window with forty-six of his bunny children following him. "And Mickey's ruler of The World. There isn't enough room for both of us in neither of these worlds. Oswald pets the head of Pumpkin and says, "Besides, who would look after you guys?"

Everyone laughs as Oswald start to peck every single of his bunny children.

Gus looks up, and smiles. Everyone is where they belong, whether it's here is Disney Ville, The World, or even Heaven.

And that's what matters most.

* * *

><p><em>Copyright: None of this belongs to me. Just a cute little fanfiction I wrote. Please review? It'll make my day!<em>

_Yes, with the Bunny names I was making references to Powerpuff Girls, The Muppets (Muppet Babies), and Fish Hooks. They belong to their rightful owners. _


End file.
